The New Vampire
by littlemisssunshine711
Summary: A girl moves to Morganville when her brother gets accepter by the university. She moves into a house with four teenagers Shane, Claire, Michael, and Eve  and has no idea the town is run by vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sasha Watson**

"Breakfast!" My brothers voice echoed in my ear, "C'mon, Sash, wake up!"

I rolled over, giving him a half-lidded glare.

"I will literally kill you." I groaned, getting up half way and slopping back down on the bed again. I put a hand across my face, shielding my eyes from the early morning sun.

"Tsk, tsk, such a way to talk to your own brother. I am deeply offended. GET DOWNSTAIRS OR I'LL EAT YOUR BACON!" And with that, he stomped out of the room, leaving the curtains open, letting pure sunlight flood in my room. I muttered curses and got up, dragging my feet to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, same usual light golden hair, same green eyes (which were red and puffy from sleep. I washed my face, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on some mascara, and got dressed.

It was the usual weather in Milton, Ontario. It was sunny, but you could tell it was going to rain by the black clouds that swept over the escarpment view from my balcony window. I settled with shorts and a long sleeved gray t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack, stuffed my laptop into it, along with a rain jacket and small umbrella. I ran down the stairs, half stumbling on the last few steps and came into the Kitchen.

My brother, Jacob Watson, sat at the breakfast bar, eating honey nut cheerio's. He handed me a plate with bacon and eggs on it and kept on reading the sports section of the daily newspaper.

"Thanks." I sat down beside him and ate quietly, rubbing the sleepy dust away from the corners of my eyes.

"Late night?" He asked, finally taking a look at me. I nodded.

"The usual."

'The usual' meant crying. My parents had died six months ago due to a drunk driver. I had been in the car, and I hadn't died, but, they did. It's a long story, so I'll save it for later.

Jacob was eighteen; he was at the legal age to look after me. I expected him to give me over to my aunt and uncle but he refused. They checked on us on a daily basis though.

"Better get walking or you'll miss the bus." He said, "Have a good day. Bye."

"Thanks, you too." I slipped on my Nikes, grabbed my soccer shoes from the closet and shoved them in my soccer bag which was at the front door. I realized with a shock that the black clouds that were over the escarpment a couple of minutes ago were now hanging low and threatening over Milton. I put on my raincoat and got out my umbrella. Then it started pouring.

"Jake! It's raining, can you drive me?"

"Screw this town and its moody weather!" I heard him pick up his car keys because they jingled loudly, "Get in the car."

"Have a good day!" Jake called as I ducked out of the car and ran through the rain to get to the front doors. I went in, soaking wet, and walked down the busy hallway and to my locker, number 217. I smiled as I saw my best friend standing there, Holden Parker. He wore a black hoodie today and jeans. His white blonde hair was a golden color because it was wet.

"Hey, Holden. Isn't I, like, the worst day outside?" I asked as he stepped out of the way so I could shove my backpack into my locker and grab the script for drama class.

"Definitely." He sighed.

"I'm guessing we'll be doing gym inside."

"Did you watch the news this morning? There's tornado warning for here, Mississauga, Vaughn, and Toronto." He explained.

"I didn't have time to watch it this morning, I woke up late."

"We better hurry; Mrs. Tulsa is on a rampage I heard today."

I nodded and we headed for the theatre, taking our seats on the stage with everyone else. We made it just in time because the bell rang right afterwards.

Holden was right; Mrs. T was on a rampage this morning.

"Get into your positions. We're doing a game today instead of rehearsal. We are going to play Canadian Idol." She said. Mrs. T was an old lady, with white hair and beady blue eyes framed behind granny glasses. She was definitely not in a good mood due to the fact that she was pacing the stage, an angry expression on her face. We all groaned, we were going to have to sing. "Holden, Jude, and Ivy, you'll be our judges. We will begin with the lowest age in the class."

Thank god that was not me.

We took seats in the audience as the first girl in our class began her audition. She was scrawny and small; she had been in my class since grade 1. She had been battling leukemia since grade 3, finally becoming a survivor in grade 8. Her name was Larissa Jones; she had a huge crush on Holden.  
>The auditions went on and it was suddenly my turn. The song I was going to sing: still no clue.<p>

I got up on stage, taking slow and elaborate steps until Mrs. T told me to pick up the pace. I took center stage and looked at Holden who was mouthing something to me. Forget You, by Cee Lo Green. One of my favorite songs.

"State your name and the song you will be singing." Holden said. I gave him a scowl.

"Sasha Watson. I'll be singing Forget You, by Cee Lo Green." I said.

"You can start." Jude, a boy who was from somewhere in the states said, he had cute brown eyes and a deep tan, but his hair was startlingly blonde, he from Florida, I thought. I started singing, feeling awkward; I wasn't that much of a singer. I finished and got claps and whistles, maybe I was an okay singer after all.

All of the sudden the theatre door burst open, revealing the principal, Mr. Stager.  
>"Sasha Watson, can you please come with me to the office." He didn't make it a question it was an order. I threw Holden a worried look and followed him out to the hall. The last time this had happened, was after the accident, my Mom had died on the impact but my father was induced into a coma and had died the following week when I was at school.<p>

He saw my worried expression and gave me a smile, "Nothing to worry about Sasha. Your brother is here to give you some good news." He explained. My heart started to beat again and I had forgotten that I was holding my breath; I let it out in a big rush.

Jacob sat in the principal office and turned around in his seat when we came in. He was smiling, something good had happened.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Remember when I applied for Texas Prairie University. Well, I got accepted and there's this house which you'll live in with these four teenagers when we get there and I'll live in a dorm until we can buy our own house and I've been offered a job and I've already enrolled you in the high school there." He explained all in a big rush. I gawked at him.

"We're moving to Texas?" I asked.

"Morganville, Texas." He said proudly.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sasha Watson**

"Promise me you'll visit this summer." Holden said. I looked up into his blue eyes and nodded, barely being able to control the tears that were going to drip down my already wet and red cheeks.

"I promise." I said, hugging onto him tighter and burying my face in his chest.

"Time to go, sis, say goodbye." My brother said, getting in the car.

"I'll call you once I get there, and text me, okay?" I asked him, wishing I didn't have to go and stay here with Holden.

I felt his head nod, because it was rested on top of my own. "I love you, Sash. Call me, 'kay?" He said, letting go of me and stepping back.

"I love you, too. And I will. I promise." And with a final glance, I turned around and walked stiffly to the car. Instead of taking the passenger seat, I got in the back. I was 16, and I already have my drivers license, Jacob even offered to me if I wanted to drive but I didn't answer, just looked angrily out the window as we drove off down the street, watching as Holden got smaller and smaller and then completely disappearing from view, that's when I started to cry.

I had fallen asleep somewhere near the border. I yawned and opened my eyes, my vision was blurred.

"Good morning." Jake said, his eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. They were bloodshot and puffy.

"How long have you been driving?" I asked.

"All night. We are exactly 10 hours away from Morganville, Texas!" He said his voice rough.

"Pull over; ill drive the rest of the way. We do have a Tom-Tom you know."

He did as he was told and pulled over. It was easy driving the ford escape, there was no moving truck that would come in a week's time. In ten minutes I was cruising down the highway as Jake slept in the back.

I cranked up the tunes and began to sing along quietly as I drove to a whole new place, for a whole new life.

We ended up getting there in nine hours. We didn't stop for a hotel, just for gas and food. Jacob had taken the wheel after sometime, as I caught up on sleep.

We drove pass the Welcome to Morganville, Texas! Sign, on the other side of the road facing the opposing way was a Your Leaving us so Soon?

Jacob cheered and soon we were downtown Morganville. It was afternoon outside, the sun blazing down on the small town. Not a lot of people were walking on the streets, only the occasional University student. We passed by the University, which had its gates open and people moving in and out in the afternoon sunlight. We drove on, and I knew where we were heading, my new home.

I wondered about the kind of people I was moving in with, was the house nice? Were they nice?

We drove at a slow speed down Lot Street, and came to a stop in front of a huge house. It was beautiful with a gate, and big Victorian windows, and a big front porch. It was nice, maybe I was going to like living here.

I got out of the car with Jake, he popped open the trunk, getting out my stuff and helping me carry it to the front door. I knocked and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a girl a bit smaller than me, with large blue eyes and a black pixie cut.

"Hi, I'm Claire Danvers; you must be Sasha Watson, nice to meet you! C'mon in." She gestured us in and closed the door behind us, "and you must be Jacob. Nice to meet you as well. Put those down, I'll get my friend to move them upstairs into your bedroom for you."

Jake put down my suitcases and sighed, "I really should be going; I'm supposed to meet my boss in twenty minutes." He turned to me and surprisingly gave me a hug, "Be safe, I'll call you tonight, I love you."

"I love you, too. And you better call me." I let go of him and stepped back, watching as Jake left.

"Guys! Come here, Sasha is here." Claire yelled, giving me a smile as two guys and a girl came in from what I guess was the living room.

One of the guys was tall, broad, and handsome. He was super cute, with green eyes, and brown hair that was disheveled. He gave me a smile, "I'm Shane Collins, nice to meet you."

The other one was like an angel, with golden hair and blue eyes, his skin so pale it was almost translucent, he reminded me of Holden. He flashed me a heart melting smile, "Michael Glass, I'm the owner."

"No need to brag, Mike." The girl said. She was Goth, with rice powder make up and round dark eyes. She had black hair pulled up into a messy bun and of course black and hot pink clothes on decorated with skulls. She pulled off the look great, and she seemed really nice, "Eve Rosser. We're going to be THE BEST OF FRIENDS WITH CLAIRE!"

I smiled and blushed.

"How old are you?" Shane asked.

"Sixteen." I said.

"Good, do you like video games?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Great, we'll get along just fine."

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting on the couch, playing Halo 3 while eating Kraft dinner.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Eve yelled at Shane as he tried to catch up to my killing score. Time ran out and announced me as the winner with 34 killings and Shane with only 23. He groaned and put down the controller. Over the past twenty minutes of being in the 'Glass' House, as they called it, I had learned that Shane and Claire were together, and so were Michael and Eve, leaving me as the odd one out.

Michael gave me a high-five. "Looks like you've got some competition, Shane."

"Nah, we'll have a rematch, tomorrow night." He said smirking.

"Just for another humiliating round of getting your ass whooped." Claire said. I yawned, my eyelids were already drooping. "Looks like someone should get to bed."

"That would be great." I looked at the clock on my phone, 11:23.

"Follow me," Eve said. She led me up the staircase and down a long hall. She stopped at each door, "The very first one is Michaels, absolutely HUGE." She came to the next one, "Mine, the third is Shane's and the last is Claire's." All of the rooms were on one side, including a bathroom, there was only one door left, and that was on the other side of the hall. She came to a stop in front of it and opened the door. I followed her inside.

The room itself was absolutely huge, with a big canopy bed, drawers, a closet, a big desk, and a chair in front of the bay window with a reading lamp beside it.

My mouth fell open, "It's beautiful." I was too awestruck for words.

"It was Michael's parent's room, but they moved out of town because his mom needed cancer treatment."

"Tell him thank you, and that I hope his mom gets well soon."

I realized my suitcases were on the bed. Eve was leaving the room but hesitated and turned around.

"There's one thing I should tell you if you want to live in this house with us." Eve said, turning slowly back around.

I looked at her, confused, "What's that?"

"Well, you should know that this town is run by vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sasha Watson**

**(Okay, I might not be able to update soon because I have a crap load of projects and final exams, I probably won't update at all after June 10 to 16. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys have given me inspiration :), please review if you want there to be another chapter.)**

(A/N Eve, Michael, Shane, and Claire explain EVERYTHING to her, starting from Glass Houses to in the middle of Kiss of Death-that's how far I've read-so I am SO not explaining all of those into a summary.)

"Oh. My. God." I breathed. This was actually REAL; the town was run by vampires. VAMPIRES. Oh god, I feel faint…

"We shouldn't have told her, she looks like she's about to faint." Michael said. They had all ended up coming into my room and telling me all about their crazy lives, they all sat on my bed, looking serious, no way in hell they could be lying without bursting out and laughing at this point.

"No, I'm fine." I said, taking in deep breaths, "Let me guess, I can't tell anybody?"

"Nope, phone calls are monitored, so are emails and such." Claire explained.

"And you," I gestured at Michael, "You're a vampire?"

Michael nodded, looking embarrassed.

"This is crazy, this can't be happening," I sighed and flopped back against my pillows, "I'm going crazy, call my brother, I want to go home."

"You can't." Eve said.

I sat back up, "What? Why?"

"The vampires monitor who enters and leaves town, I don't think they want you to leave, Amelie said she has plans for you."

"The founder has plans for me? Why?"

"She didn't say. She just made the University accept your brother so you could move here." Michael said, flopping down on the pillows on the other side of the bed.

I picked up and pillow and put it over my face, letting out a muffled sob.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Claire asked.

I nodded into my pillow, and before I knew what was happening, I was alone in my room when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Sash, it's Jake."

"This town is nuts." Was all I said.

"I know. Have your housemates told you?" He asked.

"Obviously. I want to go home." I whined, on the verge of sobbing again.

"We can't. I'll see you tomorrow; I'll pick you up from school, 'kay?"

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you." And the call ended.

I lay back against the pillows, heaving a great sigh. "What a day."

I picked up my cell phone again, no missed texts or calls. I was on my own in the creepy, mysterious Morganville. I made a move to get my Mac from my backpack but I flopped against the pillows again, too tired to think. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up to pale morning light, I groaned, grabbing my phone from the night stand and checking the time, 6:43. Better have a shower, I thought, your first day of eleventh grade in the vamped up town, Morganville.

I got out of bed, going to my suitcase and grabbing my cosmetics and clothes for the day. I got a towel and headed to the bathroom, which was empty, no sign of my housemates. I got in, locking the door, and took a quick shower, lathering myself with orange body wash. I got out, brushed my hair and stared at my reflection.

My blonde hair was soaking wet and straight, my green/grey eyes were piercing by the small amount of eyeliner and mascara I put on, my eyelashes casting shadows on my cheeks. I put on an over-the-shoulder navy blue top and shorts short, brushing my teeth for well over two minutes before heading out of the bathroom and grabbing my backpack then heading downstairs.

I went into the kitchen, realizing I wasn't the only one up.

"Good morning. Sash." Michael said. He sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating a slice of toast.

"Good morning." I said, getting a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table across from him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"It was good. You?"

He shrugged, "I'm driving you to school, unless you want to walk?" He made it sound like a question.

"That would be great, thanks."

Soon we were both in one of the most heavily tinted cars I had ever seen, I couldn't see out the window, "This is a vampire car, we burn in the sunlight, and the Founder provides us with these so we can move about during the day." Michael explained, driving perfectly, even though a human would have crashed the car by now.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as we neared the high school (I think.)

"I get nervous easily, my Mom used to say I was outgoing but shy." I shrugged, my eyes already stinging from me mentioning one of my parents.

The car stopped.

"We're here." He sang.

I already had butterflies in my stomach, "Thanks. My brother is picking me-"

"I know. Just be home before dark." He smiled. He was like a big brother, I didn't even know Michael, but he seemed like a nice vampire-guy.

"See ya later." I opened the car door and got out, watching as Michael drove away. I heaved a sigh. My first day of eleventh grade in the middle of the year at Morganville High.

In a town that was run by vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been able to update at all because I have been so busy with things! I am sorry and here you go (finally) the fourth chapter begins!)**

"Hey! You must be Sasha! I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." A pretty blonde haired girl walked up to me. She was mid-height with green eyes and baby fine hair from the looks of it. She wore an England soccer jersey with the number seven and BECKHAM on the back, also with soccer cleats and shorts-she probably had gym first period. Thank god because that was my best subject and my first period as well!

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." I smiled, hoping it didn't look forced.

"What's your first period?" She asked, falling into step beside me.

"Gym and I'm guessing you have gym too."

"Yea, Captain of the girl's soccer team," She beamed, "We need to hurry if you're going to want to change. Coach doesn't wait for anyone."

""Kay." We hurried along to the change rooms located outside the soccer field. I changed quickly into my Manchester United shirt and shorts, pulling on my shin-pads and socks, tying up my cleats. We headed outside and onto the field when the distant bell rang-signaling first period had begun. There were at least 11 teenagers sitting cross-legged on the grass, I took a seat next to Emily who took a seat next to one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. He had brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He was well over six feet, towering over me. He was muscular but slim and he was just…HOT.

"Sasha, this is Owen, my boyfriend." Emily explained as the coach started naming the teens into two different teams.

"Hey." He smiled. My heart practically melted.

"Hi."

"Sasha, you'll be on Team Awesome with Emily, Madeline, Julia, Joshua, Max, and Liam." The coach, who was a muscular middle aged guy, explained. "You can play forward with Emily and Liam."

I nodded and we took our positions on the field.

The match had begun.

The game was over; we had won again Team Cool Beans. It had ended 6-4, Emily with a hat-trick, Liam with one, and I with two. Owen was absolutely amazing at soccer. He scored all four goals for the other team. I was now in the change room, getting back into my regular clothes, when Emily came up to me.

"Hey, do you want to come to this diner place with me and a couple of friends?" She asked, she had put her hair up into a pony tail and was wearing jean minis and a blue tank top.

"Sure." I slung my bag over my shoulder, glad that I had money in it and followed her outside.

"So, where did you live before?" She asked as we walked along the path and onto the street busy with teenagers and business looking people.

"Milton, Ontario." I answered as we walked down the street. I checked Emily's wrist, she had a silver bracelet on, one of the vampire's symbol's on it.

"I've been there. I went to Toronto for a week with my Mum and Brother." She sighed, "Why did you move?"

"My brother got accepted into the University, I didn't want to move but he made me." I explained.

"What-what happened to your parents?" She asked, suddenly looking very pale, and young.

"They were killed in a car crash."

"Oh-I'm sorry. My Dad left us when we were young. Now it's just me, my Mum, and my brother, Jordan." She said sadly.

We came to a stop in front of a sixty's diner called Slim's. "Is this it?"

She nodded and smiled, "Just so you know. Erm…me and my friends have known each other forever, and they're kind of weird… Just ignore Calico, he can be a real snob sometimes, his actual name is Liam but he prefers Calico, and then theirs Amy, she's awesome, she'll love you, and of course there's me and Owen, then there's Katy, and her boyfriend Aaron, he's a cool guy. You ready?"

I gulped, "Yep."

(**Sorry this isn't very long, I've had major writers block! Any ideas? BTW! Calico is my friend Maddy's character, no stealing FTW and I got permission from her to use him :D I am just about to start writing the fourth chapter. I am so sorry people if it isn't good, writers block. PLZ R/R! I need some ideas ppl ****)**

**-Love y'all-**

**-Em's was here-**

**3**


End file.
